


the world goes black

by thespis_hauntings



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, i guess? not sure if it qualifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespis_hauntings/pseuds/thespis_hauntings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>severa's head is spinning and her parents help it stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world goes black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [her hands shake.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132670) by [valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie/pseuds/valkyrie). 



> severa is dealing with symptoms i have but i don't know what it is or if it happens to everyone. also i have a super hard time keeping tense so it might change on accident sorry
> 
> there is a lack of cordelia/henry in the fire emblem fandom and i'm here to fix it

severa lies on the ground. her leather armor is blood soaked, as is her sweater and pants and boots and even the white ties on her white ponytails are red now. the battlefield is cluttered with bodies, not far away she spots her father cackling as he gathers tomes from the fallen. next to him her mother waits on her pegasus, looking as pristine as ever. the few scratches on her silver breastplate gleam brighter in the afternoon sun until they appear invisible. 

cordelia dismounts and comes over to her daughter, who while resting there is thinking leave me alone and go away. but soon severa hears the clanking of metal as cordelia removes her gloves and she feels cordelia's soft hands pulling back her hair.

“does it hurt? are you hurt?” the older woman is full of concern, severa hears it in her voice although she can't see her from her position on the grass.

“i'm fine, mother.”

“can you stand up?”

why does she ask this, severa thinks. cordelia knows. she knows i can't, obviously-

“if i'm not over there with the rest of this shameful army, of course i can't stand up! you don't need to ask all the time! now help me!” the outburst hangs in the air.

before her mother can respond henry wanders over to his family.

“hey, severa, cordelia! what's up!” the stack of tomes shifts in his arms and he deposits it next to his daughter.

“father,” severa starts, she's desperate, she wants to get out of this field and go back to the tents, but- “father, can you carry me?”

“carry you? why?” his grin is wide in contrast to cordelia's frown.

“dear... she needs to stand.” cordelia stretches her legs and severa inhales sharply as her head moves. “oh, severa, i didn't mean to-”

they are the only three people left and severa wants to go back.

so she stands.

automatically her vision goes black and the spots are fading in and out, becoming larger and smaller, her head is pounding and she gasps again at the intense pain. she hears the blood rush and sees the black fade away and then it's over.

it always ends so soon, the longest spell was only 10 seconds and that was on her worst day. but it happens almost every day, often several times a day, to varying degrees depending on her overall health. the times that she doesn't drink enough water- then it hurts a little more, for a little longer. 

when she's completely fine, it's barely 3 seconds before the mild hurt disappears and the little dots go away. sometimes it won't happen all day. those are her favorite.

but in battle, it has almost killed her. when the enemy stabs at her and she ducks to the ground, then it's dangerous because a sword could go through her ribs in the seconds it takes for her to be back to normal.

henry quickly grabs her arm and she lets him walk her over to cordelia's pegaus, where her mother flies them back to camp.

that night during supper cordelia grips her hand when she gets up from the bench. it was unintentional and instead of yelling at her, severa smiles and squeezes her hand before letting go.

as she's leaving she notices henry and cordelia excitedly chattering, his trademark smile is true and she catches the word “severa” amidst the din.

 

severa finishes drinking her herbal tea and firmly places her palms on the tree stump. henry has folded his cloak under her and it's actually very comfortable. cordelia stands watch at the edge of the clearing while her pegasus grazes. 

“alright. ease yourself up, like i said, remember?”

“yes, father, i know.” severa deadpans. on the inside she is incredibly happy at how much her parents care, but she would never reveal that.

cordelia watches closely as her only daughter slowly pushes off the stump onto her feet. there's no gasp, no sign of pain, except she winces once. immediately the mother is on alert.

“wow... that worked. i mean, that really worked.” severa's face lights up and henry pats her on the back. this is the first of many methods they try to help dismiss the dizziness.

 

the next time a risen lunges at her and knocks her to the ground cordelia is in front of her and already has it skewered on her lance, henry is behind her and casting spells at surrounding enemies. under other circumstances she would tell them to go away-

but she doesn't need to be rude to the only people that value her above all else.


End file.
